


Kitty

by Anonymous



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Catboys, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MGS is a male and male presenting he just has a bussy, POV, Partial Somnophila, Slight Degredation Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He Tian likes his catboy a lot.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230
Collections: Anonymous





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> (Just to let you know, this fic sometimes uses the word c*nt as a term for vagina.)
> 
> They're both in their 20s and everything is consensual and has been discussed by them beforehand.
> 
> Mo Guanshan's surname isn't Mo because he belongs to He Tian, but He Tian still calls him Momo, or Mo. The reason being that 'momo' means peach in Japanese, and Mo Guanshan's hair is peach colored!
> 
> This catboy variation is the exact same that Old Xian draws, so please just imagine that.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Work is always tough in the winter when the days get shorter. The sleepiness starts to set in around seven, when the sun has gone down and the wind gets just a little sharper, shining shoes hurridly tapping against the floor of the elevator, shoulders hunching up quickly against scarves when the door in the lobby opens to the night outside. He Tian always feels a little nervous on his drive home just because of how tired he really is. 

The tiredness always tends to wear off, though, when he enters his warm apartment after the short drive. His weariness is shaken away by the smell of whatever has been cooked and neatly put away, and He Tian immediately perks up when he hears a deep rumbling coming from the lounge.

He drops his bag and scarf in the foyer and kicks off his shoes as he makes his way towards the lounge, and there he is: Guanshan. 

He Tian's catboy is _always_ a work of art, but the fluffly blanket haphazardly thrown over his oversized-knit-covered body makes He Tian's heart stutter as he shrugs off his coat. The cream sweater was a Christmas present, and Guanshan hadn't stopped wearing it since He Tian gave it to him, often throwing it over He Tian after it's gotten out of the wash to fill it with He Tian's scent once more. 

He Tian sofly treads closer to the couch, and the purring grows louder as Guanshan's floppy coral ears twitch. He Tian loves seeing Guanshan sleep, as Guanshan usually finishes up his evening nap before He Tian comes home. He doesn't often get to see Guanshan so defenselessly spread out all over the giant grey couch he picked out himself. 

What He Tian doesn't understand is how Guanshan could sleep with all these lights on, but he's grateful for it anyway, because the warm lighting casts an angelic glow all over his catboy, and He Tian can clearly see his eyelashes fluttering in his sleep. 

He Tian slinks even closer to Guanshan, and Guanshan must be knocked out, because all He Tian got as he laid his hand on the boy's cheek was another twitch of the ear.

"Momo?" He Tian whispers, his habit of using Guanshan's nickname whenever he's being unbelieveably adorable kicking in.

Guanshan doesn't stir, and He Tian takes it as an opportunity to cuddle his finicky catboy. 

He Tian moves him slightly, settling behind Guanshan to spoon him. When he lifts the blanket to cover himself too, He Tian discovers that his sweet Guanshan isn't wearing anything under the sweater, the wool rucked up to his hips, exposing his soft and supple ass. Guanshan's tail quivers at the slightly lower temperature, and He Tian feels himself hardening. 

Catboys are usually quite lean and skinny, but He Tian's catboy has a bit more weight and muscle on him, as a result of living with someone who works out every day. He Tian rests his head in the palm of his hand, lips brushing over the cutely pointed tip of Guanshan's ear, as he lays his other hand on a soft hip. Guanshan's purring stalls a little as He Tian begins rubbing his hands up and down Guanshan's side, and He Tian softly bites the tip of Guanshan's ear. The ear flutters, and Guanshan lets out a little 'mm!' of protest, still fully unconscious.

 _So fucking cute,_ He Tian thinks as he lets his hand dip down to Guanshan's pelvis, rubbing at his taught stomach. Guanshan delivers another 'mm', this time one of contentedness from being pet in his favorite spot, and rolls over onto his back, head lolling softly to the side. 

He Tian sighs, entranced, as usual. He deigns to push down the blankets to reveal Guanshan's crotch at the risk of a hissy fit from the cold, and parts Guanshan's lightly propped up knees.

His pussy is always so fucking _pretty_.

He Tian knows that pretty genitals was one of the qualities he handpicked when requesting a catboy from the breeder a few years ago, but it never failed to amaze him how perfectly they matched He Tian's taste, especially with Guanshan's face. The red hair was a definite surprise, but He Tian was immediately smitten with Guanshan's bold and strong look the moment he laid eyes on him, even though the catboy haughtily hmph!'d and turned his nose up from He Tian. Soon, the striking color became He Tian's favorite part of Guanshan's appearance.

He Tian buried his nose into said hair as he dipped a finger into the soft folds, groaning at the slight wetness. Guanshan's purring stalled again, when He Tian took his finger out, and He Tian began to rub at his pussy at a slow pace. He Tian adored how Guanshan's vagina was slighly chubby, making it look like a thin slit from the outside, which when parted revealed a color just as dark and dusky as Guanshan's nipples. The brown tone contrasted in a lovely way with his paler skin and pink-ish hair.

"Mo?" He Tian asked again. He Tian knew that Guanshan might be lazy enough to make He Tian continue while he's asleep, but it would be much more fun for the both of them if Guanshan was awake. 

"Baby," He Tian landed a kiss on Guanshan's forehead, and began rubbing faster, pushing a finger against his clit again. "You've overslept. Also, ah, there are some more... pressing matters?"

He Tian rolled his hips against Guanshan's hip for emphasis. 

"Nnmm-do it yourself," Guanshan mutters, tired voice even deeper than usual. He parts his legs further, thigh muscles rippling.

He Tian began to rub exclusively at Guanshan's clit, and his tail curled.

"Come on. You won't be able to fall asleep tonight if you sleep more now."

"Ah- ah! Noooo..." 

"Whining," He Tian finally takes his hands off of Guanshan's pussy. "At your age?"

"Shaddup."

"Make me, kitten."

"I'm not a kitten," Guanshan says clearly, and finally opens his eyes. 

He Tian's gaze softens as he makes eye contact with Guanshan, and he feels his heart melting at his slightly pouty expression.

He Tian ignores the numbness in his wrist which was propping his head up in favor of getting on top of Guanshan, one hand cupping his face, and the other rubbing at his pecs underneath the sweater.

"Hey, sweetheart," He Tian aligns the tip of his nose with Guanshan's, and cracks a smile. "I'm back." 

Guanshan closes his eyes and stars purring again, softer this time.

"Welcome back. Couldn't let me sleep?"

"You'd regret it later."

"Mn. Still sleepy. Wake me up."

He Tian pecks Guanshan's lips, and immediately gets to work, unbuttoning his pants as Guanshan begins to rub himself. 

He's glad that Guanshan's nails are very short for a catboy, one reason being because he could play with himself easily, but the primary being that Guanshan used to instinctively scratch up until a year ago whenever he was woken up suddenly. He thinks the short nails suit his big hands nicely. Guanshan was a full 188 cm tall, there wasn't any need to have nails that addeed to the intimidating look. 

He Tian is fully hard again by the time he hears the slick noise indicating that Guanshan is ready as well. It took a minute for both of them at most, because Guanshan is sensitive and vocal when he's sleepy, and that _really_ turns He Tian on.

"Want it?"

He Tian winks at him.

"No," Guanshan deadpans, and He Tian laughs and lands a loud kiss on his cheek. "I'm ready."

Guanshan has light blush on his chest, the ghost of a smile on his face, and his eyes are a little swollen from his long slumber.

He Tian absolutely _loves_ him.

Guanshan is too good for him, He Tian thinks, as he slowly buries himself in his soft cunt, Guanshan's little moans making it difficult for He Tian to control himself.

"God, you're cute," He Tian lays soft kisses all over Guanshan's face as he moves slowly. "Do I tell you that enough? You're so fucking cute."

"Yeah," Guanshan breathes out, blushing. "Thanks."

He Tian buries himself deeper and deeper each thrust, until he bottoms out, his hard pelvis hitting the softness of Guanshan's inner thighs. 

"You're kinda thick," He Tian winks after he gets his bearings, and Guanshan rolls his eyes simultaneously. "It's pretty cute."

"You've told me I'm cute a billion times today."

"Yeah?"

"Y-!"

He Tian increases his pace twofold, skin loudly slapping against skin, and Guanshan's moans get louder.

He Tian loves fucking Guanshan missionary, just so he can pin him down and look at his gorgeous catboy's face, but he flips Guanshan around to fuck him from behind, and Guanshan's tail immediately flies up, twitching uncontrollably.

"He Tian, too much!"

He Tian raises a brow and goes even faster, and Guanshan sobs sweetly.

"He Tian, please, more-"

Looks like he's awake, because what would his spoiled kitty be if he wasn't begging for more?

Of course, He Tian isn't one to deny his bratty companion anything at all.

He Tian feels his mind going blank as Guanshan's folds grip his cock, the back of the catboys neck and the tips of his human ears reddening. The view from behind was so incredibly sexy, especially with the sweater still drooping over Guanshan's arms.

"Feel good?" He Tian asks, softly biting at Guanshan's cat ears.

"Yes! Yes- I love it-"

"I love your cunt, too, sweetheart. Want me to fill it up?"

"Yes!"

"Say pretty please for me, Mo."

"Oh fuck, please, He Tian-"

"Good kitty."

He Tian slams into Guanshan even harder, and Guanshan all but screams.

Guanshan mewls highly right as He Tian comes inside, and He Tian absolutely _loves_ him.

He Tian rests for a bit inside Guanshan, until the redhead starts purring softly again. When He Tian pulls out, Guanshan lets out a little 'ah!' in surprise and his relaxed ears shoot back up. 

He Tian feels his heart melt again, as he apologizes to Guanshan cheekily.

He gets off of Guanshan who is now resting on his side exactly the way He Tian found him, and lifts a knee to see the damage. Guanshan's pussy is red, glistening, and slightly swollen, He Tian's cum leaking out of it slowly. He Tian feels like he's almost ready to go again when he takes in the image of Guanshan's wrecked pussy along with his well-built abs, his big, strong hands tucked into the hem of his soft sweater to lift it up so He Tian can see better, his sharp face and stern eyes inquiring just what He Tian did to him this time.

"Oh my god," He Tian murmurs, burying his face into Guanshan's thigh. "How can you be so cute?"

"I dunno," Guanshan sniffs and settles back into the blanket, content. "But I'm gonna be nice and sore for a while."

"Freaky," He Tian gets up from their poor, violated couch.

"Shut up."

"Did you eat? Wait, don't go back to sleep, Mo. Gotta clean up."

"Do it yourself."

"Brat."

"...I love you."

He Tian is so surprised by that, he almost trips on his way to the kitchen. 

"I- Me-..."

Guanshan smiles at him. "I made Mapo tofu."

"I love you, too!"

"Yeah."

He Tian hurriedly makes his way to the kitchen, and can hear Guanshan's joints cracking as he gets up.

He knows Guanshan loves him, he knows best of all. But, to hear his fussy catboy say it himself is a different type of warm feeling. It makes him look forward to going to work in the cold, morning snow just so he can come back to the possibility of Guanshan saying that he loves He Tian again. 

Knowing Guanshan, he made too much tofu. There will be enough for leftovers, but he'll make a new dish again tomorrow, because that's what Guanshan likes, and He Tian likes it, too. All of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As you can tell by now, the theme of this fic was contrast and beauty in the contrast. From the temperature in and out of the house, to Guanshan's unique appearance, to He Tian and Guanshan's demeanor in and out of sex; all about contrast! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Catboy Headcanons:  
> -He Tian's requirements for his catboy were: 1. light hair, 2. narrow eyes, 3. very picturesque genitals, no matter what they were.  
> -Guanshan wasn't recommended for a first time owner because of his terrible attitude, but he was the best looking catboy they had, and the breeder figured he would bring Guanshan out just to show off to a He. The guy didn't think He Tian would actually try to buy Guanshan.  
> -He Tian paid 700,000 Chinese Yuan for this Maine Coon cat and Senegal lion mix, all while Guanshan was snarling at him. The average catboy is 400,000 Yuan. The breeder thought it was probably the biggest mistake of He Tian's life.  
> -It was NOT.


End file.
